ENTS
by sapisapi
Summary: " tidak apa-apa." Jimin mengulanginya. Berulang dan berulang dan berulang, seperti mantra.[vmin] [95]
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : ENTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[vmin]**

.

.

.

* * *

Jimin bukan seorang pengagum rahasia. jika bisa, ia ingin menghalau segala dorongan untuk melirik setiap taehyung ada disekitarnya. Ada beberapa hal yang memberinya alasan untuk memperhatikan taehyung sedikit lebih banyak. Seperti rumah mereka yang hanya berjarak dua blok dan orang tua taehyung yang mengenal baik orang tuanya. Atau seperti mereka teman baik ketika di taman kanak-kanak dan suka membuat sketsa bersama.

Perubahan menghantam mereka seperti pukulan, jimin adalah anak baik dan taehyung lebih memilih menjadi pembangkang. Jimin tak tahu bagaimana dan kapan, dunia mereka menjadi berseberangan.

.

.

Setelah hari yang panjang dan malam yang begitu keras. Taehyung akan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya disertai banyak terkaan difikirannya. Oh— berapa banyak tenaga yang ia keluarkan tadi atau berapa goresan sia-sia di kulit yang ia dapatkan. Dengan pijakan demi pijakan menuju jendela kamar seseorang yang tengah duduk dibalik meja belajarnya.

Memaksakan senyum di salah satu ujung bibirnya yang rasanya seperti dirobek. Orang itu menatapnya seperti ingin menancapkan pisau ke tengah kening taehyung, namun tak ada rasa lebih hangat yang menguar dihatinya daripada ini.

Karena setelah ini, hanya akan ada helaan nafas maklum dan tarikan di pangkal lengannya.

Mungkin, Jimin adalah tempat dimanapun taehyung singgah. Setelah begitu banyak badai Jimin datang kepadanya seperti matahari. Membagi sebagian kehangatan pada sisi dingin taehyung.

Taehyung tahu Tuhan baik, diantara orang-orang di sisi gelapnya, setidaknya Tuhan memberinya satu yang terang.

"Lain kali akan ku kunci jendela kamarku".

Jimin melemparkan handuk dingin tepat di wajah taehyung. Ia tahu jimin tak pernah sungguh-sungguh.

Taehyung menekan sendiri memar di pipi nya, Jimin tak akan melakukan untuknya. Hal romantis seperti mengobati lukanya, ini bukan drama televisi dan taehyung memiliki dua tangan dan sepuluh jari yang untungnya masih lengkap.

Jimin mungkin tak akan pernah berkata manis. Tapi, taehyung tak pernah melewatkan bagaimana sekejap mata itu menjadi khawatir, dan akan selalu kembali dengan pakaian bersih, satu selimut dan dua cup ramen. Taehyung akan tersenyum, sisi lain dirinya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan selain pada jimin. Sisi yang bahkan ia sendiri masih tak mengerti bagaimana datangnya.

.

.

.

mereka tak pernah berbicara dan berpura-pura tak mengenal satu sama lain. Ketika berpapasan di lorong kelas atau duduk berseberangan di kantin kampusnya.

Gosip murahan macam apa yang akan disebarkan jika seorang baik-baik yang hanya berfikir untuk meningkatkan nilai akademik terlihat akrab dengan berandalan yang terlalu brengsek.

Tapi diam-diam, dibelakang acuhnya orang-orang, taehyung akan sempat mengedip pada jimin lalu tersenyum kecil seperti menggoda nya.

Ugh—

tahu atau tidak jimin akan berpaling ke sisi lain dan mengumpat. Menyembunyikan bagaimana semu yang menjalar hingga ke telinga.

.

.

Taehyung adalah hal termanis yang pernah ia rasakan. Mungkin jimin tak akan pernah mengatakan terang-terangan. Harga dirinya terlalu menjulang. Jimin mungkin akan menepis tangan taehyung yang mengusak rambut nya atau menyikut perut taehyung ketika dengan lancang memeluk pinggang nya.

Namun lebih dari apapun jimin akan merindukan sedetik ketika sentuhan itu menghilang, ia hanya orang munafik yang terlalu menahan hasratnya.

.

.

" Apa?"

Ia bukannya tidak tahu taehyung yang sedang bersila diatas ranjangnya dan terus menatapi punggungnya sejak setengah jam lalu. Jimin bergerak risih, tapi berusaha untuk tidak menengok.

Bagaimanapun—

" Bagaimana kalau melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

Setelah itu menguap, dan jimin berusaha tak peduli. " kau sangat membosankan."

" pergilah kalau begitu, aku sibuk."

Mereka tak memiliki waktu bersama jika itu bukan karena taehyung yang mengunjungi kamarnya. Jimin tak benar-benar mengusirnya, hanya entahlah— itu reaksi spontan setiap menanggapi taehyung.

Jimin fikir suara derit ranjang dan gesekan adalah taehyung yang akan berpamitan untuk pergi ke sisi lain dunianya. Namun kemudian buku ditangannya terangkat, dan ketika ia berjingkat lalu berbalik wajahnya tak lebih seinchi dari wajah taehyung.

 _Oh— sial._

Sejak kapan taehyung bergerak secepat ninja dan sudah membungkuk tepat dihadapannya.

Sangat dekat.

Entah itu udara di kamarnya atau nafas taehyung yang berhembus hangat diwajahnya. Jimin rasa sesuatu mencengkram paru-paru nya karena selanjutnya ia jadi sulit bernafas.

" Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Terlalu dekat.

Jimin membasahi tenggorokannya susah payah. Banyak umpatan yang hanya tertahan diujung lidahnya. Ia ingin sekali mendorong wajah taehyung dan berteriak untuk tidak seperti ini. Sisi lain dirinya berharap ini terjadi sedikit lebih lama.

Segalanya menjadi penuh konflik. Otak jimin berkabut.

Kemudian menebak kemungkinan selanjutnya ketika sudah menjadi sedekat ini. Hingga kekehan terdengar, dan jimin kembali lurus. Taehyung sudah berdiri tegak, dengan senyum disudut bibirnya yang membuat jimin mengumpat dalam hati.

" santai saja jimin."

 _brengsek—_

Buku dari tangan taehyung jatuh dipangkuannya, " aku pergi ya, sampai jumpa." Dan tak lupa dua tepukan pelan di pipi.

jimin tak mampu bergerak, rasanya seperti berceceran. Jimin menyentuh pipinya dan menerka kenapa taehyung melakukan ini padanya.

— _ini berlebihan._

.

.

Jimin hanya menghela nafas kemudian menengok ketika merasakan tarikan di lengan kemejanya. Itu jungkook dengan mata menjelajah arah yang barusaja jimin lihat. Alisnya mengerut lalu menatap jimin. Jungkook adalah satu-satu nya yang mengetahui bagaimana hubungannya dengan taehyung berjalan.

" Apa kau akan diam saja?"

Taehyung disudut sana sedang tertawa bersama gerombolannya, oh— tentu saja mata jimin tak melewatkan bagaimana seorang gadis sedang bersandar di bahu nya.

Ada sepersekian jeda, " iya." Singkatnya.

 _Apa yang mengejutkan—_

Temannya itu tak perlu menjelaskan sebrengsek apa taehyung. Rumor dan fakta tentang taehyung sudah mengaduk dan bertiup bersama angin di penjuru kampusnya. Jimin tahu, sangat lebih dari rumor yang beredar. Mungkin malam ini jika taehyung tak melompati jendela kamarnya, ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan gadis yang sedang bergelayut dilengannya.

Jungkook hanya mendengus, mungkin frustasi atau semacamnya," katakan padaku, kalian ini sebenarnya apa?"

Jika ia sendiri bisa memberi pengertian lebih dari hanya sekedar mengangkat bahu, lalu bertingkah seperti tak peduli. Karena di sudut pandangnya sendiri, jimin juga tengah mencari dimana ujung simpul yang tengah mengikat ia dan taehyung.

.

.

— _Kalian ini sebenarnya apa?_

Jimin biasanya tak akan benar-benar mempermasalahkan disebut apa mengenai hubungannya dengan taehyung. Mungkin teman, mungkin lebih dari itu. Bisa saja. Hanya merasa nyaman dan jimin merasa cukup.

Pertanyaan yang diberikan jungkook padanya berubah mengusik. Jimin adalah pengungkap perasaan yang payah, dan segala perhatian yang diberikan taehyung terasa lebih dari kasih sayang biasa. Taehyung tak pernah mengutarakan apapun, ia lebih banyak bertindak. Menatapnya dalam, mengusap rambut jimin atau mencuri ciuman dari pipinya. Semuanya membuat dada jimin bergemuruh. Rasanya jadi mengambang dan membingungkan.

Biasanya taehyung akan mengusak rambutnya dan jimin hanya akan diam menatap taehyung yang berlalu, tapi malam ini akan menjadi berbeda karena jimin memegangi pergelangan tangan taehyung, sedikit mengejutkan karena jimin terlalu sering menjadi pasif.

"aku hanya akan bertanya sekali," jimin terlalu berani malam ini, karena secara sadar ia menatap mata hitam taehyung," kita ini— sebenarnya apa?"

Cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan saling menyadarinya, jika mereka tak hanya cukup disebut lebih dari teman.

Jimin mungkin akan menyesal setelah ini, melihat bagaimana taehyung yang tak menjawab apapun dan meninggalkan ia dengan suara detik jam di dinding kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n:**

aku sedang menantang dirisendiri untuk mencoba mengetik ff ber-chapter, mungkin hanya akan jadi 2shoot. Rasanya sedikit awkwrd, tapi entahlah aku paling menikmati saat mengetik ini. Ada banyak ide yang membludak.

Hehe.

Terimakasih teman-teman yang sudah memberi apresiasi untuk "payung."

Aku mencintai kalian.

p.s : huhu vmin garis keras dah nonton gayo track 7 kan, ayo nangis bareng.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

" tidak apa-apa."

Jimin mengulanginya. Berulang dan berulang dan berulang, seperti mantra. Pikirannya sedang berputar tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap di jalur lurus. Tidak ada yang menyakitinya, taehyung tidak membuatnya terluka.

Ya.

Jimin tengah meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Bahwa dadanya yang tak bisa berhenti bergemuruh hanyalah karena aliran darah yang bergerak terlalu cepat dari biasanya atau mungkin ia sedikit tak sehat karena terlalu sering tidur larut malam. Bukan bentuk penyangkalan akan sebuah masalah. Jimin menegaskan sendiri didalam kepalanya.

Taehyung adalah teman biasa, mungkin sedikit lebih akrab dari orang lain diluar rumahnya, tidak ada hal lebih seperti yang ia fikirkan. Jimin mungkin terlalu terbawa suasana atau semacamnya, hingga hal – _yang kemudian jimin anggap terlalu bodoh untuk diingat-ingat_ — terjadi tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Jimin akan melupakannya, pun taehyung dalam benaknya yang ia harap akan cepat lupa.

Ya.

Segalanya akan kembali baik-baik saja. Taehyung akan datang kepadanya, lagi dan lagi, lalu mengganggunya seperti biasa.

Mereka baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

 _J_ _imin berhenti. Tak pernah menduga jika akan menemukan taehyung menghalangi pagar rumahnya._ _D_ _engan tudung jaket yang menutupi kepalanya._ _J_ _imin tak melewatkan darah disudut bibir taehyung, mungkin ia berkelahi lagi atau semacamnya._ _T_ _aehyung tersenyum, kemudian berjalan terhuyung kearahnya._

" _sial, apa yang kau lakukan disini?_ _"_

 _Bukan_ _maksud jimin terdengar jahat, namun orang tuanya sedang dirumah dan jimin tidak ingin taehyung terkena masalah. Ia mendongak ketika tangan taehyung beralih mencengkram bahunya._ _K_ _antong_ _plasti_ _k ditangan berayun, tanpa sadar gemetar._

" _kali ini atau tidak akan pernah._ _"_

 _T_ _aehyung terdengar meracau, bau_ _al_ _k_ _ohol_ _menguar, mungkin taehyung tak sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Seharusnya jimin segera mendorong taehyung, seharusnya jimin memukul kepala taehyung sangat keras , seharusnya ia menuruti logikanya saja dan beranjak pergi. Karena berikutnya saat mata mereka kembali bertemu, kantong_ _plasti_ _k ditangan jimin terjatuh di jalan, untuk pertama kali taehyung menciumnya, bersama rasa alkohol yang tak pernah jimin lupakan._

.

.

.

Jungkook menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat di kelas pagi ini, dan setelah ini jimin tahu akan timbul pertanyaan yang kemudian akan menyudutkannya. Jimin mengusap hidungnya yang terasa aneh sejak bangun tidur, lantas menghindari tatapan jungkook, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

" kau baik-baik saja."

"ya."

Jimin melirik, jungkook masih menatapnya penuh selidik. " kau tidak baik, jimin." jungkook menghela nafas, jimin berubah was-was. " kau berangkat lebih awal, apa kau bahkan tidak tidur?"

Ya, sebaik apapun jimin menyamarkannya, kantung mata itu masih saja jelas terlihat oleh jungkook.

"ada banyak hal yang kufikirkan, tugas, ujian—"

"dan taehyung." Jungkook berujar ringan namun itu seperti pukulan berat dikepala jimin. Ia diam. Jungkook sudah mulai mengetahui banyak hal.

Helaan nafas jungkook berulang terdengar sangat mengintimidasi. "kau sangat kacau."

Jimin sungguh ingin menyangkal, meneriaki jungkook jika ia baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang kacau, jungkook tengah bicara omong kosong. Taehyung yang bahkan tidak ia temui tiga minggu ini bukan sebuah pengaruh.

"selalu saja memikirkan si brengsek itu, apa ia juga sempat memikirkanmu?"

Jimin tak bergeming, jungkook seperti berhasil memberi pukulan di ulu hatinya. Mungkin ia tampak tenang di tempat duduknya, seolah tak akan peduli. Namun lebih dari apapun jungkook tahu jika kedua tangan yang saling bertaut dan menggenggam tak lebih dari tanda jika jimin sedang gelisah.

Jungkook menatap pemuda disampingnya lamat. Mata jimin yang menghindarinya tampak berkilat, tak melewatkan bagaimana awan mendung bergulung disana.

.

.

.

Kami baik-baik saja. Itu sesungguhnya yang ingin jimin utarakan. Namun, penyangkalan tak akan selamaya menjadi penyangkalan. Bahkan logikanya pun tahu jika jimin tidak sedang baik-baik saja, mereka tidak baik-baik saja. Interaksi terakhir mereka tidak penuh tawa dan gula-gula. Situasi canggung yang jimin tahu sangat melukai harga diri dan hati masing-masing. Mungkin itu alasan taehyung berhenti menemuinya. Lebih dari hal yang disebut menyesal, jimin memandangi obrolan terakhir mereka soal jimin yang banyak mengumpat dan taehyung yang membalas penuh cinta. Jimin menyipit, pendarnya terasa terlalu menyakiti mata.

Ibu jari bergerak menyentuh layar, kata ditulis berulang lalu dihapus berulang, berulang dan berulang. Hingga entah berapa waktu yang tak bisa lagi jimin tafsir, jimin menyerah. Ia tak pernah mengira memulai sebuah percakapan akan menjadi sesulit ini.

— _Sialan._

Ya, jimin selalu memikirkannya sepanjang waktu, apa taehyung tidak.

.

.

.

Taehyung sangat tahu jika ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya. Tubuhnya yang terluka menjadi autopilot dan membawa ia bergerak ketempat yang kemudian terasa familiar. Ia mungkin tidak terarah, namun jika menyebut rumah tidak perlu berfikir ratusan kali kemana harus melangkah.

Taehyung menahan diri dibawah lampu jalan, ia tak akan mengambil jarak lebih dekat dari ini. meski ia merindukan setiap langkah menuju tempat yang salah satu ruangannya sedang ia tatapi.

Katakan saja ia berandal, namun taehyung tidak akan bisa menatap harapan dimata jimin tanpa merasa bersalah. Bisa saja jendela dikamar jimin masih terbuka lebar seolah menyambutnya masuk, mungkin juga jimin. tapi taehyung tidak akan menggantung harapan lebih tinggi.

Seperti malam-malam pecundang yang ia lalui, taehyung hanya akan berdiri beberapa saat, memperhatikan pergerakan kecil jimin dan segera berlalu. Mungkin lain kali saja ia akan meniti jendela dan mengganggu jimin, jika saja masih ada sedikit nyali tersisa. ia tak akan bertahan lebih lama tanpa menimbulkan retakan baru.

Namun sepertinya takdir sedang membuat sebuah lelucon dan menertawai keras-keras, karena ketika taehyung berbalik satu-satunya orang yang tidak ingin taehyung temui tengah menatapnya tanpa suara.

.

.

.

" kau hanya akan datang setelah babak belur, aku bukan klinik pengobatan."

Jimin membawa handuk dan dua cup ramen seperti biasa. Rasanya hangat ketika menyentuh telapak tangannya, seperti biasa. Ranjang yang ia duduki terasa akrab, dinding dengan cat dan aroma yang masih sama. Jimin yang masih sama ketus, dan masih sama pedulinya. Taehyung tahu, ia tak cukup baik untuk kembali merasakan ini semua.

"seharusnya kau langsung saja memukul ku."

Bukanlah kalimat pembuka percakapan yang baik setelah sekian lama tidak saling menyapa, ya, taehyung tahu. tapi bagaimanapun ini tetap mendesak keluar seperti muntahan. " aku mempermainkanmu."

Tidak ada reaksi berlebihan atau teriakan, meski pengakuannya jelas seperti kristal. Taehyung mengira bagaimana jimin bisa begitu tenang berdiri dihadapannya setelah ini. itu bahkan bukan hal bagus untuk didengar.

"aku sangat ingin memukulmu taehyung, hingga tulang-tulang mu patah." Awan mendung berkumpul dimata jimin, namun ia berujar ringan seolah sedang membicarakan cuaca dan liburan.

"kau bahkan tahu semuanya, perasaanku malam itu, tapi kau tetap saja brengsek."

Ya.

Ya.

Jimin memang harus membenci taehyung. Hidup penuh timbal balik dan ia pantas mendapatkan itu semua. Suara jimin terdengar kecewa. Hingga rasanya taehyung ingin tak peduli dan memeluk jimin sangat erat, erat dan erat. Mengusap segala ketidaknyamanan dan mengatakan bahwa mereka masih baik-baik saja.

Taehyung tak pernah menyangkal perasaannya selama ini. ia memahami dengan sangat baik jika hal yang membawa ia selalu kembali pada jimin, bukanlah perasaan sederhana antar teman. Ia telah menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi segalanya, namun sama saja, jimin membuatnya seperti menggenggam tangkai mawar setiap saat. Kecanggungan dan semua rasa tidak nyaman ini membuat denyut di memar pipi taehyung berpindah ke pelipis.

Jimin tertawa singkat, sedikit lebih keras dan bukan tawa bahagia, semua tahu. ia merasa takdir menjadi begitu lucu. Tawa itu kemudian padam, pergelangan jimin sudah berada di genggaman taehyung. Nadi berdenyut cepat, taehyung merasakan dibawah ibu jarinya.

" kau berusaha terlalu keras, jimin." taehyung memulai, " kita tidak sedqng baik-baik saja."

Tatapan jimin lantas turun, barusaja tulangnya berubah menjadi agar-agar." Aku tahu." ia bergumam, kata keluar bersama nafas. Meski Jimin berusaha terlalu keras untuk menyangkal belakangan ini.

Ada beberapa hal yang mungkin masih bisa mereka lakukan untuk memperbaiki dan mengulang segalanya dari awal, atau bahkan menciptakan yang baru. tapi mereka tahu, kaca retak tidak akan menyatu sempurna, benang putus tidak akan tersambung tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Masing-masing memahami ini tidak akan pernah berhasil.

Jika terus berlanjut, hanya akan menjai hal rumit tanpa penjelasan, juga perasaan masing-masing yang akan saling bergantung. Jimin yang masih akan menerka dan taehyung yang tidak akan memberi jawaban. Seseorang akan terluka dan seseorang lagi akan menjadi sebabnya.

" jimin."

Taehyung mendesah pelan, ia akan mengakhiri nya. biarpun malam ini tak akan kembali terulang.

" Ya."

Genggaman taehyung mengerat sesaat di pergelangan tangan jimin, kemudian mengendur.

Hal terakhir untuk terakhir kalinya,

"boleh aku memelukmu?"

Mungkin setelah hari ini menjadi kemarin dan waktu berganti menjadi esok, jimin tidak akan membuka jendela kamarnya. Hanya soal waktu dan semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

 **E** **nd.**

.

.

.

.

 **a/n** : maaf terlalu lama pergi dan datang dengan membawa lanjutan yang entah layak atau tidak, huhu, mungkin beginilah otak dan perasaanku bekerja. Terimakasih untuk tanggapan pembaca budiman pada chapter sebelumnya. aku mencintai kalian. Oh ya, aku sudah berusaha tapi typo mungkin akan tetap ikut serta.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya.


End file.
